White Adventures
by crazynicky101
Summary: He didn't understand why he was chosen. He didn't exactly want this kind of life, though it was fun and he could get used to it. Everyone was friendly and treated him like family. But Jack Frost seems to be more understanding than the others. (Jack x Danny)
1. Prologue

**White Adventures**

**######**

The night after Danny saved the world from the huge asteroid and everyone knew that he

was actually half-ghost, he noticed that he wasn't feeling very well. He had a small

headache, was dizzy, and his vision was a bit blurry.

He thought that he was just tired from the days events and decided

to go to sleep. The next morning though, it wasn't any better. He told his

parents and they took him to the doctors. But the doctors couldn't find

anything wrong, so they told him to see if it goes away in a few days.

Meanwhile, Danny felt terrible. After a while, his parents suspected that he

had caught some kind of ghost sickness and are trying everything to find a

cure to it. Danny's temperature had dropped badly and he had a terrible fever,

refused to eat, and was throwing up ectoplasm. He was very skinny, had lost a

lot of weight, and had grown pale. Sam and Tucker were very worried and

visited him often, and Sam always brought him flowers. They were all worried

that if he didn't get any better, that he would go into a coma. Thankfully, he didn't.

**########**

One night, when the sky was dark and the moon shone through with it's light,

Danny slowly closed his eyes and his heart monitor quietly died out.

**- Sorry about this chapter being short, hopefully they get a bit longer as continue writing this story. Also this is a different version of AllenxEdward's story "Kindred Spirits". Just so you know.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**############**

Jack Frost was playing around with kids some in Minesota. They were

having a serious snowball fight, boys against girls. An 8-year old trying to stop

the fight walked in between the 2 teams and got pelted with snowballs. Jack was

helping the boys team win when suddenly the ground shook slightly and a

hole of the hole, jumped up the Easter Bunny.

"Hey Bunny, long time no see." Jack called.

He walked up to where Bunny was and sat on a nearby rock.

"I'm pretty sure we aren't the best of friends and that you came just to see me, so what's

up?" Jack asked.

"You're right about that mate, you still owe me for freezing some of my eggs last Easter."

Jack chuckled at this, remembering the event.

"It's about Manny," Bunny continued, "he chose a new guardian."

Jack thought for a second, then responded.

"Really, I wonder what the new one will guard."

"I'll admit that I'm also curious about the newcomer." Bunny admitted.

"Well then, let's go." Jack decided. "Alright" Bunny replied.

Bunny led Jack to his rabbit hole and both of them jumped in.

They reached Santa's Workshop and everybody else was already there.

"Hi Jack, how are you?" Santa greeted Jack by hugging him.

"I'm fine, just put me down." Jack responded. Santa did, then started to explain.

"The Man in the Moon has chosen a new guardian. His name is Danny Phantom, and

he is the Spirit of Halloween."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second, we're replacing Pitch?" Jack practically shouted.

"What do you mean? I don't see where Pitch came in." Bunny asked.

"Isn't Pitch the Spirit of Halloween?" Jack continued.

"No, he isn't." Tooth replied, understanding what he thought.

"She's right, he's just the boogey man." Santa agreed.

"Well, he scares kids, so are you sure?" Jack pressed on.

"Jack", Tooth responded, "Halloween is all about fun and adventure for the kids."

Sandman nodded and and made a small sand picture above his head.

It was of 4 small children wearing costumes carrying baskets full of candy.

Each one of these children had large grins on their faces and seemed to be having fun.

"I guess that makes sense." Jack softly thought out loud. Suddenly, a tall man

phased through the wall and stood in front of them. Jack was a bit nervous. He had long

wavy dark brown hair that reached up to his shoulders and a large tophat. He also wore a

monocle and a fancy suit with a large pocket watch sticking outoff his left breast pocket.

He cleared his throat.

"Hello, I am the Man of Time, and I am in charge of escorting Danny Phantom here." he

stated to all of us. He took out the pocket watch and he opened it with a large _click._

"He should be coming in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . now."

As soon as he finished the last word, Danny Phantom phased through the wall

with 2 ghost hounds following closely behind.

**- I know that some of you noticed that somthing was wrong with chapter 2, well it's fixed now. If you want to know my update schedule then it's just random at best. I'll see if I can get chapter 2 by the weekend. Bye!**


End file.
